


After Dinner

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Gentle [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of meeting Rick and Lori for the first time as Shane's partner.</p><p>Dinner did not go as well as Daryl had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I may go back and write the dinner scene, but for now, just imagine them all in a fancy italian restuarant, Darly dressed up in a good shirt and jacket, trying to be 'civilised', and putting more pressure on himself to make a good impression than anyone else. Then, feeling like an idiot, safewording out of dinner and Shane taking him home.

Daryl slammed the car door and scurried up to the house, forgetting that he didn’t have his keys, and pacing like an angry tomcat on the porch waiting for Shane to make his own, more sedate way to the door. Shane said nothing, just opened the door and let Daryl push in past him, tearing his jacket off his shoulders, and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Shane followed, slowly, and more than a little concerned, wondering what on earth was wrong with the other man. He frowned when he entered the living room to find Daryl kneeling, facing the wall on his punishment mat, where Shane always directed him to kneel if he had broken the rules, to think about what he’s done, and to allow Shane to consider his punishment options. Normally fifteen minutes on the mat was enough. For Daryl to take it upon himself to kneel there, and it had happened before, he must have thought he’s upset Shane somehow.

“Up off the mat Daryl.” He said, keeping his voice gentle.

Daryl shook his head stubbornly, and stayed, hands folded behind his back and hunched forward.

“Talk to me then.” Shane said, letting a command creep into his voice, knowing better than to make it a question, Daryl would stubbornly keep it to himself if he was given the choice. “Why should you be punished?”

There was more silence, but Shane waited, leaning against the wall beside him, wanting to be close when Daryl finally looked up.

“Fucked up.” Was Daryl’s response.

“How?” again a demand and not a question.

Daryl hunched further. “Couldn’t handle one damn dinner wit’cher friends.”

“True.” Shane said, because it was. “But that doesn’t answer my question.” He said simply.

Daryl did look up then, confused. “I fucked up.” He repeated, slower, as if Shane hadn’t heard it the first time.

“Still not answering my question.” Shane said, voice gentling just a little. “Why do you need to be punished?” it was always his response when Daryl got like this, and he knew there would be many conversations just like it in the future.

“’Cause I… I…” Daryl trailed off, flushing an ugly red and looking away again.

Shane crouched then, reaching across to take Daryl’s chin and tugged his face around and waited for his eyes to flick up and meet his. “Who decides when you should be punished?” he asked, gaze steady.

“You.” Daryl answered; prompt as ever, eyes sliding away unhappily.

Shane nodded, giving Daryl’s chin a little shake to make him look at him again. Truth be told, Daryl very rarely broke any of the rules they’d agreed on, normally only when he was feeling playful, and that had taken a long time to come out, and Shane always responded in kind. “Did I say you were going to be punished?” he prodded.

Daryl dropped his eyes again. “No.”

“Then I think you should get off the mat and come upstairs for your reward.” Shane said simply, letting go and standing holding a hand out for Daryl to take.

“Don’t deserve no reward.” Daryl said, but he unclasped his arms and reached for Shane.

Shane tugged him up and off the mat and kissed him softly. “You sat through wine, starters and the main meal. That counts as dinner. And you managed to listen to Lori and Rick talking about their son for near half an hour straight without telling them to shut up. You definitely deserve a reward.” He smiled.

Daryl still looked uncertain, but let himself be led up the stairs and to their bedroom, and if Shane had to buckle the soft leather cuffs, complete with chains clipped to his nipple rings (Daryl’s comfort toys), and direct him a little more than usual, neither of them mentioned it.


End file.
